When Heroes Collide
by Hewylewis
Summary: When Aladdin and Jasmine are having marriage problems, Sadira uses her magic to try and fix it. But instead, summons the greatest hero who ever lived. Crossover with Superman Christopher Reeve Chapter 2 added. Please Read and Review.


**Agrabah, 900 A.D.**

Aladdin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was stressed out beyond normal, and the day he had made him that way. The sun was setting over the horizon beautifully, but inside, the palace felt like his own prison.

He hadn't ever had a fight with Jasmine before, but this was getting ridiculous. Once again, he'd let the guys get in between him and her, and yeah, he felt bad about it, but what was he supposed to do after the fact? He sighed. She needed to let it go. But that wasn't likely with Jasmine. She normally held on to a wrong until someone apologized. Profusely.

He had tried apologizing, but she still seemed hurt at the way he had acted. Of course he hadn't meant to spend too much time with Genie and Abu, but when Genie got started, Aladdin couldn't help himself. He would find himself laughing and smirking at nearly all of Genie's jokes, except for those ones that he didn't quite understand.

But that was okay, because he still enjoyed the company.

And he enjoyed Jasmine's company too. Aladdin loved to feel her body up against his. He wanted to hold her forever and not let go. When they kissed, he thought of no one but her. But what Jasmine didn't understand about him was that he had grown up never having to devote himself to anyone his whole life, and he wasn't used to having to think about other people. He was trying but struggling.

"Hey Al!" Genie popped up from behind. When he didn't respond, Genie continued, "What's eatin' ya, Al?"

"Nothing," Aladdin replied. "It's just Jasmine."

Genie winced. "Another fight?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and it didn't go well. She just doesn't understand," he sighed. "I never had someone there to show me how to raise a family. I told you that myself, and I don't know how to make her see that I'm trying the best I can to balance you guys and her, Genie."

"Hey, you know what?" Aladdin looked up at him for the first time as Genie had an idea. "What if I were to go talk to her? You know, soften her up a bit. She might listen to me and I could state your case. I mean, hey, I got the sultan to pardon you when you let your father escape from that cell. Maybe I could help…"

Aladdin shook his head quickly. "No Genie. I don't think that's such a good idea." He knew she would get mad if she knew that he'd been discussing their problems with the guys too. And if Genie went and talked to her, she'd think that he had sent him. That wouldn't go over well at all. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. This is something I've got to do on my own."

"Aladdin, I–" They both spun around to see Jasmine sticking her head around the corner. When she saw who was with Aladdin, she rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she called over her shoulder with a sarcastic tone.

"You're right Al. This is something you're going to have to fix on your own." Genie patted him on the shoulder for good luck, and then he headed off toward his room he shared with Abu.

Aladdin looked down at his feet and shuffled them on the slick floors. He'd always wanted to be here, for as long as he could remember. He'd sat up in the hovel night after night longing to just spend one day inside the palace walls. And here he was, married to the princess herself, and he wasn't happy. He'd known that not everything would be perfect once they got married. It never was perfect before they got married. But he'd never imagined that they might be carrying on an argument for over a week.

"I've got to fix this on my own…" he muttered, looking out over the skyline at all the buildings. His eyes focused on one particular place for a moment, and he continued. "Then again," he smiled to himself. "Maybe I don't."

He'd thrown on an overcoat before his trip, just in case he was gone longer than he'd expected. It got awful chilly in the desert at night, even though the days were ferociously hot. He slipped it over his head and headed out the front gates. He saw Fazal and Hakim exchange glances when they realized who it was leaving, but he didn't care at the moment if Jasmine knew he was gone. He was going to get advice to help them in the long run.

When he reached his destination, he pulled his hood off and stepped inside. Even though she'd given up her evil ways and made a truce with Aladdin, her home still gave off an eerie feeling. "Sadira!" he called loudly.

"Coming!" He heard from the back room. After a moment, the brown-haired girl appeared, looking surprised to see him. "Aladdin? Is that you?" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since the wedding! Here, sit down. Would you like anything to drink?" He sat where she gestured, but he shook his head no to the offer of a drink. Sadira poured herself a cup of water and sat down in the chair across from him. "So, is this just a social call?"

"Actually, no. It isn't."

Noticing how worried he looked, Sadira asked, "What's wrong?"

Sighing, he relayed the problem to her. "Jasmine has been getting more and more mad at me lately. She just doesn't understand what it's like to have the kind of life I had." When Sadira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, he clarified, "You were like me. You know what it's like to not have someone there to show you how a family works. Well, Jasmine thinks that I'm ignoring her and spending too much time with the guys ever since the wedding. And I don't think that I'm spending too much time with them, but who knows? Maybe I am. Maybe she's right." He sighed, running his hand through his thick black hair.

"Have you tried talking it out with her?"

"Once, but that didn't go so well. I… I just don't know what to do Sadira. I don't want Jasmine to be mad at me, but I don't want to ignore the guys either. What should I do?" He looked up into her brown eyes that were staring back at him knowingly.

She smiled. "Go home. Apologize to her again and explain what you said in front of me to her. I'm sure you'll make her understand eventually Aladdin. Don't worry." They hugged and said their goodbyes, and Aladdin left as quickly as he came.

Watching him disappear down the street, Sadira sighed. "That's sad that not everything is working out for them in the palace." Then her head shot up. "But I think I can figure out a way to make Jasmine understand…" She headed off to her back room once more and took out her scrolls…

_000000000000_

**Metropolis, 1988 A.D.**

The Daily Planet, the most famous newspaper in the city of Metropolis. Clark Kent was working at his desk when Lois Lane walked up to him. "Hey, Clark," she said.

Clark looked up at her. "Um... y...yes, Lois?" stuttered Clark as he adjusted his glasses.

"Calm down, Smallville. You scare too easily. Perry says we need to get that article on Superman's anniversary done in time for tomarrow."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Anniversary?"

Lois smiled and chuckled at Clark. "Yes. It's been ten years since Superman first showed up in Metropolis and saved my life, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the helicopter incident. I remember now." Clark always remembered that incident, due to the fact he WAS Superman.

"It's also been that long since I wrote that aticle."

Clark sighed. "You mean 'I spent the night with Superman'?"

"Exactly." Lois noticed that Clark looked uncomfortable. "Clark, what's the matter. Are you jeleous?"

Clark turned to her and pretended to be frustrated. "Well, it's just that you're always bragging about him. Like you have a crush on him or something. What does he have that I don't?"

"Let's see. Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound..."

"Okay, okay I get it." Clark then crossed his arms.

Lois then patted his shoulder. "Oh Clark, I'm sorry." Then she snapped her fingers. "Tell you what. Since you're in desperate need of attention, how about taking me to dinner tonight?"

Clark's eyes widened at the request. "Gosh Lois, I.. I'd love to. Um, how about seven?"

Lois smiled. "Seven it is." Lois the nwalked back to her desk. "See you tonight!"

Clark leaned back in his chair and smiled... then fell over backwards.

--------------------

In his jail cell, Lex Luthor paced back and forth. He was still sore about how Superman defeted him and his creation, Nuclear Man. He wanted to get his revenge on The Man of Steel. But how would he escape?

Just then, the sounds of a steel gate being opened were heard. Footsteps were heard approaching his cell. "Luthor!" said the security guard coming towards him. "You got a visitor. Your attorney!"

Lex immediately turned to the bars to see a tall man dressed in a business suit and carrying a suitcase in each hand.He also wore sunglasses, had slicked back hair and a small beard under his lip. He was Maxwell Liam, Lex's attorney. "Hello, Lex," he said as he put down his suit cases. "It's been a while. Thought about me lately?"

"Max," said Lex. "I have had only one thought on my mid ever since I was brought back to this prison... destroy Superman!"

"I know Lex, I know."

Lex sighed. "You're the only one I can count on, Max. Ottis is in a different prison, Miss Teshmacher doesn't want anything to do with me, and my nephew, Lenny, is in a boarding school for boys."

Max yawned. "Well Lex, the court says you're in here for twenty years to life, I can't do anything."

"But-"

"Good bye, Lex." With that, Max picked up his suitcase and left.

The security guard noticed that Max had forgotten one of his suitcases. He picked it up and called out, "Hey, you forgot this one-" BOOM! The suitcase suddenly exploded, destroying the bars to Lex's cell and killing the guard.

This was Lex's chance to escape. He quickly ran out of his cell and saw Max standing fifteen feet away from the destroyed cell. He quickly caught up with his attorney.

Max smiled. "Like I said, I can't do anything... legal."

Lex smiled. "God I love Lawyers!" he said and headed for the exit with Max.

--------------------

As Clark Kent exited the Daily Planet building, he suddenly noticed static electricity on his fingers. Clark shook his head, thinking it was nothing to worry about. As he walked on, more electricity appeared and quickly covered his body. He ran into an alley as he began to glow yellow. Then suddenly there was a bright flash, and Clark Kent was nowhere to be found.


End file.
